Episode 4678/4679 (17th May 2007)
Plot Matthew continues to harass Jimmy, convinced he's the guilty brother. Carrie meets up with Scarlett and they head for court in time to hear the brothers plead "not guilty" to conspiracy to murder. But a shocking revelation from outside the court turns the case on its head. Meanwhile, as Louise's life hangs in the balance Hari keeps guard at her bedside with the intention of keeping her quiet if she regains consciousness. Scarlett appears and accuses Hari of causing the crash. When the police also appear at the hospital Hari gets nervous. Elsewhere, the pageant gets underway as Lisa and Viv prepare to lock horns, Alan formally introduces celebrity Katherine Jenkins to the villagers. There's soon friction on the floats resulting in a rampaging pig and a flame-engulfed float. Meanwhile, during the beauty contest, the catfight of all catfights between Jo and Katie throws the event into even more madness. Meanwhile, Sandy heads back inside the village hall to bring Len a drink. Sandy thinks Len is asleep and tries to wake him until he checks Len's pulse and realises he had died. Sandy, knowing it is too late, tells a shocked Pearl. An ambulance arrives to take Len's body away while Pearl tried to contemplate her loss in private and Sandy comforts Betty and Edna. As news of Len's death spreads around the village, Len's body is driven away in an ambulance whilst Katherine Jenkins sings him out, although as she was closing the pageant, unaware of the death that had occurred in the village. Cast Regular cast *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Hari Prasad - John Nayagam *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Amber Child-Cavill (uncredited) *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Carrie Nicholls - Linda Lusardi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *DCI Grace Barraclough - Glynis Barber Guest cast *Nurse Anita Mitchell - Alana Simons *Katherine Jenkins - as herself *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *PC Neil Barton - Leigh Symonds *John Bune - Andrew Pollard *Nigel Simmons - Rick Bacon *Richard Coulson - George Telfer *John McNally - Steven Farebrother *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts *DS Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice *DS Frank Blackmore - Daniel Coll *Clerk - Toby Rothwell *Judge - Anthony Schaeffer *Doctor - Amanda Foster Locations *Church Lane car park *Hotten General Hospital - Louise's room and waiting area *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer, waiting area and courtroom *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Cricket Pavilion *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Mill Cottage - Dining room and hallway *Home Farm - Living room *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Exterior Notes *Final appearance of Peter Martin as Len Reynolds, although Len's voice is heard in Episode 4686 (27th May 2007), which Martin is credited for. *This was a one-hour episode. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator), Heather Philips (Viv's Double) and Brian Sonny Nickels (Eddie's Double) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,920,000 viewers (8th place). Memorable dialogue Carl King: "You've got the wrong one! It's me you should be hitting! It was me, Matt! I killed dad!" Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes